


Tender

by Okumen



Series: S Support stands for Smut [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, S Support stand for Smut, Softness is This. This is Softness, and i had to rewrite pieces he permadeleted., and yes that is an intentional typo, anyway have some soft chribra.....is that what their ship is called?? idk, anyway its very soft, basically this is All Softness and Fluffy Pron, i say "mostly" because my cat decided to help but he didnt actually help, i will stop saying soft now, if the tags are in the wrong order blame the character limit, mostly unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Chrom, Libra, a quiet morning.





	Tender

Fingertips dip into his skin, softly creating indentations beneath their touch.

He pulls in a deep breath, and lets it out even more slowly; it shivers slightly.

He is too attuned to the touches against his skin, too focused on them to fully be able to control his breathing.

The kisses are the worst part, just as they are the sweetest.

The kisses paint blooming lines of flushed heat along his skin, tender and slow and loving. They warm his body in the cool morning, draws his lungs full of sun-speckled air, embraces him in gentle caresses of arms holding him close.

Libras palms press into Chroms skin, his hands grasp his shoulders, though they’re at an awkward angle that doesn’t permit him a proper grip.

He can’t see Chrom, but he feels him all too well, knows every movement of his body with his own.

His hair drapes over his face, spills over the sheets in a golden-dusted curtain, the silky touch mingling with the tickling of much shorter hair on his skin, the touch of fabric, the touch of lips.

Chrom draws him even nearer, one of Libras legs hooks with one of Chroms, fingers dip down and between their bodies he can feel Chroms cock twitch, harder, but neither it nor fingers prod his hole, nor his own, hardening cock.

The kisses are what draws his breath shorter, makes him attempt to draw them in longer, because the quickening breaths brings less oxygen to his blood, makes him dizzy. The kisses are a constant, the touches sliding along his skin undemanding and simply there, filled with, willing him with, the feeling of overwhelming love.

It’s that care that turns him on, that makes his cock grow harder, the knowledge that he’s wanted, simply with his presence, his shivering breath, his quiet moans, his shaking fingertips. It’s that this is enough for Chrom as well, that it wasn’t just about desire that required things to be hot, heavy, sweaty, penetrating lust. It was the softness of just touching, just basking.

Simply that was far better, far more tender, far more lasting, in his mind, in his skin.

Libra tipped his head into Chroms shoulder, released a breath with his name, jumbled as he found himself nearly tongue tied. Chrom pressed a kiss by Libras ear, into the warm dip beyond his earlobe, where he lets his lips remain to feel the shivers as Libra orgasms.

Libra feels as well as hears Chrom hum in content against his skin, he feels the warmth pool inside his belly, blood traveling back into his cock, and he feels Chroms hardness between them, feels his own grow and he rolls around.

He presses his lips to Chroms, taste Chroms warmth against them, and he caresses his cheeks, his jaw, with fingertips and palms.

Chrom sighs contentedly against his lips, returns the soft kisses, caress Libras back as Libra caresses Chroms shoulders.

They could lay in bed this way for days, if given leave to do so. Simply caressing each other to completion again and again, even after they were completely spent and limp.

Libra draws in Chroms scent, fills his lungs and his veins and his heart with his air, with his kindness, his love.


End file.
